Conflicting Love (Eren x Levi)
by retasux
Summary: It was a night full of love and passion; however. the consequences of their relationship might tear them apart. A story of love, heartbreak, lies, and secrets.


**Chapter 1**

Everyone was still asleep when the alarm went off. Another titan entered the outer wall. Darkness filled the sky as everyone hastily got dressed and jumped from the wall into the remains of an abandoned city.

Armin, Mikasa, and Levi were already using their maneuver gear to quickly close in on their target. The titan was a deviant. but it would be an easy target as it was alone. Eren jumped down to follow. The rest of the members scouted the situation and decided it would be best for them to stay behind and keep watch for any more titans that might enter.

By the time Eren arrive, the titan had already been slain. Mikasa and Armin had used the wires of their gear to pull the titan's feet from under him, giving time for Levi to fly in for the final blow as the Titan fell.

"Nice one guys," Eren congratulated, "You didn't even need my help. And great job Armin you're really improving!"

Mikasa gave Armin a pat of the shoulder. Levi just shook his head.

"Look who's talking," Levi glared at Eren, " Remember the initiation training? You're the one who really needs to improve. Get ready sooner next time."

Levi shot off his gear and began to go back to the top of the inner wall. Mikasa and Armin followed while Eren stayed behind for a few more minutes seething in anger.

"Who the hell does that guy think he is?" he thought to himself, "Can't I just fucking compliment my friend?!"

After he cooled down, Eren headed back as well.

When he arrived, most of the other members had gone back to sleep. A few were wandering around. Mikasa was waiting for Eren to return.

"Hey Mikasa," said Eren, walking towards her, "were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I wanted to see how you were after what Levi said. He can be an arrogant prick sometimes. I know how much he pisses you off."

"Well, he definitely did piss me off. But whatever. Screw him. I know what I'm capable of no matter what he says."

"I'm glad you know. I've always known you're capable of doing anything you set your mind to. That's why I was so afraid when you said you wanted to join the Survey Corps when we were younger. I knew you would… and now look where we are." She smiled a little, "But that's why I…"

"I…" she continued again, nervously, " I need to show you something."

"Um, alright," Eren agreed.

She brought him to her room.

"It's in here. I've actually been wanting you to see for a long time."

She unlocked the door and he followed her in. He took a seat on her sofa.

"So what is it?"

"This...," she said, blushing.

She went over to Eren and straddled his legs with her thighs as she sat there facing him.

"Mikasa…?!" Eren exclaimed, shocked at what was happening.

She removed her survey corps jacket and unbuttoned her white shirt. She leaned into him.

"Eren…" she whispered, "I love you… I want us to become… one."

She reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She let her shirt and bra fall off.

"Please touch me"

She took his hands with hers and brought them up to her breasts.

Eren quickly brought back his hands and moved out from under her.

"Mikasa, no, I can't do this," he explained frantically, "you're like my sister, I will never think about you like that… I'm sorry!"

He went over to her, picked up her clothes and handed them back to her.

"I know this is cliche.. but it really isn't because of you, it's me."

And then he exited her room, leaving Mikasa sitting alone in a state of rejection and shock. He was still trembling slightly from the encounter.

He began to walk down the hall to his own room, when he walked into something. He looked up and it was Levi. That bastard.

"Oh… sorry," Eren said, trying to not sound as annoyed as he really was. Levi looked at him with that same unemotional expression that he always has.

"Really," replied Levi, "Because you don't sound very sorry."

"I am, I'm just a little on edge after that titan and stuff. I was spaced out." Eren said aloud while he repeatly thought 'fuck you.'

Levi continued to stare at him without saying anything.

"I'm going to go to my room now," Eren said, breaking the silence, and started to walk away.

"No," said Levi, "Come with me, now."

"Shit," thought Eren, "Is he going to lock me in that prison cell again?"

Eren reluctantly followed Levi to a normal door. He sighed with relief. It wasn't to the prison. He followed Levi inside an empty room. A wave of fear ran over Eren as he remembered the time in court that Levi beat him severely. "Fuck!" he exclaimed mentally, "If he's going to do that again I would much rather be in prison! Why is my leader a psychopath?!"

Eren was spaced out, thinking about the painful scenario about to take place when Levi grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against a wall. Eren shut his eyes and waited for the blow. Something hot touched his head. But it wasn't a fist. It was lips. Levi was kissing him.

Levi moved his hands to behind Eren's neck and up his shirt.

"Eren, kiss me back, " Levi whispered.

Levi pressed his mouth up again Eren's and eventually Eren's tongue joined Levi's in a passionate kiss.

"What the hell…" thought Eren, " I hate this bastard, why am I so… turned on…" Levi had moved his hand from Eren's chest down to his groin and began rubbing it from outside his pants. Eren moaned. He already had a boner.

Levi stopped suddenly, and pulled back, embarrassed. Eren had never seen him blush before. Levi cleared his throat.

"Um.. Eren," Levi started, "I apologize for being rude to you all the time. I just… every time I saw you I would feel things. I didn't understand why it was happening. It pissed me off! But I eventually understood..."

He continued, "I'm gay, Eren, and I want you. I want you so badly, but I don't want it to be forced. So…" He looked away nervously, "….Are you… um.. are you okay with this?"

Eren barely comprehended what Levi had just said. He was so horny. His unattended-to boner was killing him.

"Please have your way with me, Levi...," Eren whispered.

With that, Levi's expression went from embarrassed to serious. He grabbed Eren and brought him down onto the carpet floor. Levi sat on him, just behind his throbbing erection, and slowly removed their Survey Corp uniforms until they only had pants still on. Levi bent down and licked Eren's neck and kissed his way down to his belly button. He sat back up and looked at Eren's exposed chest as he breathed heavily.

"You're so beautiful," sighed Levi.

"Levi… I… I…. please just…." Eren place one of his hands on his face to try and relax, he was extremely aroused. Levi moved Eren's hand and placed it on his own boner instead.

"Rub me, Eren…"

As Eren gently stroked him, Levi undulated his hips, rubbing against Eren's erection.

Levi scooted backwards and removed Eren's pants and underwear, exposing his hard cock. Levi took off the rest of his own clothes and laid on his back.

"Eren…" Levi breathed, "Enter me…"

Eren got up and went in front of him. He lifted Levi's legs and put them on his shoulders. "Levi says I'm beautiful… but he is really the beautiful one" Eren thought as he examined Levi's naked body. He placed one hand on Levi's waist and usedthe other one to stroke Levi's penis as he slowly entered him. Levi gasped as Eren stroked and went inside of him. Eren and Levi moaned in pleasure.

Eren started out slowly, as he had never done this before, and wasn't sure if Levi had.

"Harder…" moaned Levi.

Eren began to go faster, inserting his entire erection in. He used both hands to grab Levi's waist. Levi jerked off his own boner to the rhythm of Eren's movements.

"Eren… Eren… Eren…" sighed Levi.

"I'm going to…." gasped Eren.

"Me… too…."

"Ahhh..!" Both exclaimed as Levi ejaculated all over his own chest and Eren released inside him.

"Fuck… Levi… that was amazing."

They laid down next to each other as they caught their breathes.

Levi rolled onto his left side, to face Eren. He put his hand on Eren's chest, which was still moving up and down quickly. He moved closer so that his chest was touching Eren's side. Levi closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Eren's shoulder. When Eren was finally breathing normally, he started to think about what just happened more clearly.

"Oh God…" he groaned, blushing.

"…Hm?" question Levi, looking up. They were so close. If Eren turned his head to the right, they would be less than an inch away…

"We just had sex," said Eren bluntly, blushing again, "Have you ever… done it with anyone else?" He bit his bottom lip as he nervously asked the question. Levi laughed a little.

"That's the first thing you ask?" he replied lightly, "Not 'Why did you choose me?' or 'What the hell did we just do?!'…. you ask if I've slept with anyone else! Haha!"

Eren sat up, crossed his leg, and put his head in his hands, "Ugh never mind then!"

"Hey… ", Levi said smiling. He moved to sit behind Eren. He sat with Eren between his legs, his chest touching Eren's back. He wrapped his arms around him, Eren's heartbeat sped up.

"I…" Levi began quietly, "Don't be mad… but I have."

Eren didn't say anything.

"It was about a year ago, when I first saw you…. I was so confused. You were so attractive, but you were a guy. Why was I so horny for a guy…" Levi laughed timidly then cleared his throat.

"So umm I never thought you would like guys. You were always with Mikasa. You two seemed so close… if not in love. I could definitely tell she loved you. It made me so angry and jealous.

"I thought maybe it was just a phase. So I tried having sex with women. You might find it surprising that I hadn't had sex until a year ago, but it's true. The first time I did it was pretty embarrassing. I couldn't get it up… it took about twenty minutes. It finally happened when I closed my eyes as she fondled me and I thought about you... touching me.

"Ejaculating felt good but after we were done I was left with an empty feeling. I decided to try one more time. It was exactly the same, but that time I was more prepared, and I left knowing that I was definitely only attracted to guys.

"And I only wanted Eren Yeager..."

Levi sighed sadly at this memory, moving away from Eren to lay back down on the floor, "I understand if you hate me. I should have saved myself until I knew for sure that you were unobtainable…"

Eren shifted around to face Levi and his perfect body. He felt another erection coming on, but quickly settled it down when he thought about Levi being with anyone else.

"Mikasa and I are like family, well, she is like a sister to me…But...What other men were there?" Eren asked solemnly. He hated how Levi being with someone else made him feel so jealous.

"It was only one guy. It was actually…. ummm," Levi trailed off," …Armin…"

"WHAT?!"

"I know… I know… " Levi sat up and continued, "He's a very good friend of yours. I want you to know that it was mutual. I didn't take advantage of him or anything. He approached me. I'm not going to lie to you Eren. It was pretty nice, way better than with women. I thought that maybe being with someone close to you would be enough, but it wasn't. "

Levi crawled over to Eren, faced toward him, and wrapped his legs around him.

"Please forgive me Eren. If you want me, I'm only yours from now on. I'll never do anything stupid like that again."

"Levi…" whispered Eren as he lightly kissed his flawless lips, "I want you. I want you to only be mine. ...Will you.. um... be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, of course!" said Levi, smiling, "Now…." He looked down at Eren's fresh erection. "Now it's my turn to be on top." He laughed mischievously as he pushed Eren onto his back and shoved his own boner all the way in. Eren groaned in pain.

"Don't worry, it only hurts in the beginning."

He pulled out and pushed in slowly at first, but started going faster and faster.

"Ah.. ah…" moaned Levi in pleasure. Eren quickly got used to it, and his erection was throbbing again, but even more intensely. He was more horny than he had ever been in his life. He stroked himself as Levi entered him over and over. They ejaculated, and Levi licked some of it off Eren's chest.

"Eren, you're so damn sexy," Levi grinned.

"Look who's talking"

Before anything else could happen, they heard voices.

"Ah damn!" Levi exclaimed, putting his clothes on,"It's morning already!"

Eren jumped up and clothed himself as well. When they were both ready, Levi was about to open the door.

"Wait! Levi," Eren exclaimed, "Every time I see you I think I'm going to get... horny! What should I do?"

Levi laughed, "If we have time… just tell me. Otherwise you'll have to relieve it yourself or, if worst comes to worst, tuck it up."

Eren groaned.

"You'll get used to having boners for me, eventually. I have had so many for you, I thought my penis was going to fall off! But then I was able to control myself in the end." He went over to Eren and gave him a passionate kiss while delicately rubbing his groin until it got hard again. Then Levi pulled away, "Time for your first lesson!" And with that, he left the room.

"That asshole!" exclaimed Eren. It was too late to do anything about it. He had to meet up with the rest of the Survey Corps. before they started training. If he arrived late, there would be an intense interrogation.. and Eren definitely did not want to explain why he was late. Today was going to suck, but so was Levi tonight... or so Eren hoped.


End file.
